DON'T GO!
by stardust97
Summary: Yusei and Aki admit there feelings towards each other, but its too late 4 one of them.  Dedicated to Animekiwi369 and Jellibeani *rated T for laungage, blood loss, and character death*
1. Chapter 1

Don't Go

Disclaimer:ppl i do not own yugioh 5ds, just a bunch of cards

Me: man i must have some issues

Aki: *reads story* judging by this story, apperently you do

Yusei: *reads story also* well her profile does say that she can only write tradgites, but still theres somthing wrong with you if your proud of this story

Me: dont judge me...if all of my stories are dark then so be it. I can't help it, i's who I am, but i scare myself sometimes when i write these stories. But this is the only way i can express myself!

Yusei: well your stories are pretty good

Aki: tousha

Me: guys lets just put it this way:be glad u can't read my mind *yusei and aki back away slowly with a terrified expression*

"Yusei stay with me!" Aki pleaded, propping the duelist up. He had just been in a sever duel accident caused by a gang of duelist. They had been dueling on their duel runnes when out of no were four turbo duelist who directly hit Yusei, then they took off leaving him severly injured. "Yusei please don't go" she whispered as she look into his sapphire eyes. They were glazed with pain and shock, he placed his hand on hers. Blood from a cut down his side covered both of there hand in a few seconds. "A-A-Aki" he stammered and began coughing up blood. She could hear sirens fast appoching, but not fast enough. "Yusei stay with me, you'll be okay!" Aki said, panic made her voice high and shrill. Both of them were shaking uncontroably, tears were rolling down Akis' face. Seconds later an amulance pulled up and two paramidics came running out. They pulled out a streatcher from the back and placed Yusei on it and put it in the back of the streacher. Aki ran into the back of the ambulance to see a paramidic placing a breathing mask around his face. The paramdic ran out of the ambulance, shut the back doors and seconds later the ambulance took off. Aki looked at Yusei he appered to be going in and out of counciousness every few seconds. She gripped his hand and said "Yusei please stay with me!" He opened his eyes and gripped her hand back, she could tell that he was in alot of pain "don't go, I love you" Aki said as a ear rolled of her face and hi his hand. "I love you too" he whispered and lost conciousness, his breating was irregular and way to rapid. The ride seemed to last hours, but in truth it lasted only ten minutes. The doors flew open and the paramidics gently rushed him out, Aki fallowed. Yusei was awake agian, but barely he was still shaking. She stayed by his side untill a nurse wouldn't let her through an emergacy "Please you have to let me through! That's my best friend, please let me through!" Aki pleaded "I'm sorry we can't let you pack here. Were gonna do everything we can to save him." The nurse said blocking the way "Yusei please hold on" she whispered as she saw them turn down a long hallway. Numbly, she walked to the waiting room, and to her suprise Jack and Crow were already sitting in chairs. They dashed over to her when they saw her, before they could ask anything Aki said "I don't know if he's okay the ambulance just got here" and sat down and hung her head. Every few seconds a tear ran off her face and onto her skirt. "Yusei if you can hear me, I love you. Please pull through this, I need you" She whispered. Yusei had been in duel accidents before, but this had to be the worst. Suddenly an empty feeling filled Aki, it was a horrible feeling and her mark was glowing brightly. "oh no..." Crow mummered when they saw a doctor approch them with a sad face. That could only mean one thing... "Are you Yusei Fudos' friend?" the docto asked, rather out of breath. "yeah" Jack answered, his voice was cracked with worry. The doctor looked at them for a few seconds before saying "I'm so sorry, we couldn't save him" Aki felt as if the world had stopped, there had to be a mistake! But deep down she knew there wasn't a mistake "no..." she whispered and fell to the ground on her knees and began sobbing. Her whole body was shaking, her heart was racing, and her tears blinded her. The one she loved was gone, he was gone! WHY! Aki yelled to herself, beganing to cry harder, even if that seemed impossible. "Yusei!" she wailed out loud

...

Aki hit the wall with her fist and began crying, exactly one year had passed since his death. Each day was painful for the female duelist, ecspecially this day.

(flashback)

The funeral had been held on november 6th. Aki had spent the whole time next to the grave even when they had played taps. She had felt an enourmus ammount of grief and pain when she watched that casket slowly sink into the ground and being covered up. Not a single person hadn't shed a tear that day, halfway throug the funeral it had began pouring. But not a single person left, not to even get an umbrella. That day had to be the worst day of her life. She had to let go of Yusei even though she wasn't ready to let go.

(end of flashback)

But today it, all of her pain would end. Scattered infront of here was a letter, her deck, a picture of her and her friend, and a gun. Yes a gun. Today it would end, all of it. She couldn't stand being without him any longer. Each day without him seemed like living hell. Without him she had nothing to live for. She closed her eyes, a image of her and her friends laughing togeher flashed in her head. Never agian would that happen, never agian would she see her friends. Just a little over a year ago they had all been happy, now it was all over. She picked up the gun and placed it right up to her temple. She placed her finger on the trigger and whispered "goodbye everyone..." she relaxed her finger then squezzed it. The last thing she heard a loud 'boom' and everything was gone


	2. Chapter 2

DONT GO

(chapter 2)

Yusei: wait i thought this story was a one shot story

Me: well it was going to be, but I couldn't help but make a second chapter

Aki: ...great another story that makes me looked obsessed with yusei...(yusei turns red)

Me: NO ONE ASKED U

Aki: okay, okay sorry! its just that you make me seem ooc alot

Yusei: i...i...i gotta go (runs off)

Me: weres he going? (aki shrugges her shoulders) oh well let da story begain, OH NO ITS CROW!

Crow: Hi, i see that u gave me more story time, about time!

Me: don't push ur luck, i can easily give ur story time to jack instead (crow shuts up instantly)

Rua&Ruka: WAIT y aren't we in this story?

Me: um...did u read the first chapter, i'm not gonna put 2 pre-teens in a suicide story, oh b4 i forget i do not own Yugioh 5ds

"Hey Aki, you in there?" Crow yelled, knocking on her door. He had called her twice and she hadn't answered. Crow was worried about her, today marks the 1st year of...He didnt even wanna think about it. He tried knocking agian, and still there was no answer. "Thats it" he mummered and took out a paperclip from his pocket. He bent it sraight, shoved it into the keyhole, and began moving it around slowly. A few seconds later there was a soft click, Crow pushed open the door. The room was dark so he hit a lightswitch, only to discover a horrific scene. Laying on the floor was Aki, blood covered part of her face, and there was a gun in her hand. "AKI!" Crow yelled and ran over to her, she wasn't breathing. "No, no,no,no, no!" he wailed when he saw a letter. He saw two words on the leter that told everything: Goodbye everyone. "Aki!" he said, begining to cry and shake. "Oh My God, what do I do?" he thought. He pulled out his phone and called 911 "hello what is your emergacy?" a kind female voice asked "...I just walked into my friends house, shes comitted suicide!" Crow answered, "is she breathing?" the female voiced asked "No, she has no pulse what so ever! Please send help!" Crow yelled "don't worry were sending help right now, alright how did your friend comitt suicide?" she asked. "She shot herself, what do i do?" he said sobbing "stay calm, try to stop the blood coming from the wound and prop her up" she anwsered, Crow did exactly as she said, but it wasn't helping. Seconds later three paramidics ran in, Crow stood up. Suddenly everything was becoming blury to Crow, the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground. A paramdic was standing over him, saying something, and then blackness washed over him.

...

Crow slowly opened his eyes, everything was blury and slow sounding. All he could see was alot of white, and what apperead to be black spikes with yellow streaks. Pain flodded his body, he let out a moan of pain and heard footsteps. "hey Crow can you hear us?" a voice asked. A few seconds passed before "Crow you okay?" WAIT, that voice! "he's proabably drowsy" another voice said. "What the hell?" Crow thought, those voices belonged to Yusei and Aki. He blinked a few times and everything came into focus. Standing next to him were Aki and Yusei, he sat up swiftly and stared at them. "Hey Crow, how ya feeling" Rua asked. "W-w-whats going on?" Crow stuttered because he was confused. "You crashed the d-wheel, remember?" Jack asked, who was sitting in a cornor drinking coffee. "You've been out for three days because of a concussion " Ruka said softly. Suddenly memory of him crashing flashed in his head, he had crashed into a wall, people were yelling and there was a siern. Then the memory ended, "was I dreaming...?" he thought to himself and shook his head in confusion. If that had been a dream it had been so realistic... ?


End file.
